


Hamster + guinea pig = Craigman

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Pour la Saint-Valentin, Craig reçoit la visite (non attendue) de Cartman. Cartman visiblement encore une fois affublé des bons conseils de son Cupidon vu ses paroles étranges et surtout explicitement gay.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 4





	Hamster + guinea pig = Craigman

Cette journée commençait comme un film d'horreur. Un film d'horreur très spécial ayant la Saint-Valentin comme thème accrocheur.  
Le jeune homme ignorait d'ailleurs si la chose existait, c'était déjà assez adorablement drôle et agréable d'observer Clyde se coller à lui lorsque leur choix de visionnage se portait sur quelque chose d'assez gore et inquiétant. Avec surtout trop d’hémoglobine et de scènes à directement couper l'appétit, sauf peut-être pour des tacos...

Pour l'heure, avant un élément perturbateur tout sauf léger, ce 14 février avait débuté d'une manière agréablement chiante comme aimait Craig Tucker : Ses parents avaient eu la bonne idée de passer une journée romantique à Denver, comme au bon vieux temps d'après eux. Tricia, sa petite sœur, avait décidé de passer la journée avec sa meilleure amie Karen McCormick.  
Le fils Tucker avait donc la maison rien que pour lui, l'occasion idéalement rêvée pour y convier son petit ami à toujours être son meilleur ami. Et toujours de la partie pour profiter d'une occasion aussi excitante dans tous les sens du terme. Si bien que ce dernier n'avait pas manqué de se réjouir comme le sale gamin facilement euphorique qu'il était toujours

Et comme invité spécial, surprise, venu tout spécialement lui rappeler que le destin pouvait être très joueur, Craig écopait d'Eric Cartman ! Ce gros lard venu juste pour le faire chier avant son moment romantique avec Clyde, certains détails voulaient tout dire : Ce petit sourire bien peu innocent qui présageait son lot de quolibets très fleuris, son regard de prédateur à guetter chaque once de réaction de la part de sa proie du moment, cette tenue particulièrement sophistiquée certainement pas choisie au hasard tellement elle était sympathique. Juste là pour sauver les apparences, bien sûr...

D'ailleurs, en parlant chiffons, ce cher Cartman avait directement remarqué d'un seul coup d’œil expert que le fan de cochons d'Inde portait le pull offert par Clyde Donovan. CE fameux pull digne d'une anecdote à raconter à chaque dîner de circonstance. Ce pull Red Racer en édition limitée et donc hautement collector pour tous les amateurs de la série (Craig en tête de liste !). Et Clyde, en petit ami amoureusement attentionné et parfait en toute circonstance comme lui-même le disait si bien au cas où un imprudent l'oubliait, avait réussi à mettre la main sur ce spécimen rare pour l'offrir à un autre type de spécimen rare et surtout cher à son cœur. Pour le bonheur sincère de ce petit chanceux, ce grand amateur de tacos avait finement profité des avantages dont bénéficiait son père grâce à sa boutique de chaussures et avait donc pu obtenir un de ces vêtements Red Racer qui finissaient toujours sur Ebay vendus à prix d'or.   
Bien sûr Cartman avait été le premier à remarquer ce cadeau comme Craig l'avait porté à sa fête d'anniversaire, et l'invité encombrant mais indispensable qu'était toujours Cartman avait fait remarquer à Clyde qu'il se faisait décidément bien manipuler par sa pute vénale en le couvrant de cadeaux plus que de raison. Mais pas assez loin de Craig Tucker (la pute vénale en question), si bien que celui-ci s'était vengé de Cartman à sa façon. Presque à la manière des Tucker. En plongeant ses doigts dans la part de gâteau qu'Eric s'était copieusement servi, et en savourant le glaçage au chocolat avec un petit sourire satisfait en entendant ce gros con se mettre hors de lui et devoir se rabattre sur des plus petites parts restantes comme il refusait de manger quelque chose qu'un gay avait touché. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché ce cher Cartman de demander ensuite à Clyde de préparer un autre gâteau juste pour lui, histoire de laver cet affront !

Mais ce n'était pas à Clyde que Cartman en voulait actuellement. C'était bien à lui, Craig Tucker, celui qu'Eric adorait plus que tout désigner de pute vénale, de sale pd manipulateur, de tarlouze qui pervertissait ce pauvre petit Clyde innocent à n'avoir jamais lu de magazines Playboy de sa vie...  
Ils donnaient l'impression de se détester cordialement, mais les deux "amis" étaient loin d'être de simples ennemies mortels qui ne pouvaient pas se sentir, comme l'avait fait savoir son petit regard de fouine quand ce gros con égoïste l'avait regardé avec une lueur des plus étranges dans ce même regard habité d'inavouables intentions. De la convoitise. Du mépris. Du dégoût antipathique...

Sûrement un mélange de tout ça, avec beaucoup de dégoût feint. En effet, avant de s'installer comme un roi sur le canapé des Tucker, Cartman avait préalablement demandé à son hôte si Clyde et lui avaient déjà baisé sur ce canapé.  
Et, avant même que l'un des deux concernés ait eu le temps de lui répondre un peu plus qu'avec un simple froncement de sourcils agacé, Eric Cartman s'y était assis confortablement sans autre forme de procès. Sans beaucoup s'en inquiéter finalement. Sans savoir qu'en effet il arrivait au couple, dont il avait fait référence précédemment, d'avoir diverses relations intimes sur ce même canapé. Reste à savoir ce que le très subjectivement important Eric Cartman trouverait le plus dégoûtant entre de langoureuses et longues embrassades romantiques ou bien un doux et intense moment de rimjob avant de passer aux choses sérieuses...

De toute façon, qu'importe ce que pourrait dire le gamin au bonnet péruvien pour calmer la fierté mal placée de ce gros lard sans gêne, rien ne pourrait faire faillir l'éclat presque enfantin de ses yeux accompagné d'un sourire du même acabit. Craig connaissait ce regard, ce regard de gros chat sadique observant silencieusement sa proie avec une délectation malsaine avant de bondir dessus à pieds joints sans lui laisser la moindre chance. À juste la laisser agoniser lentement avant l’humiliation finale. Et fatale.  
Même s'il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus dans ce regard de prédateur pathétique. Comme des étoiles, des petites étoiles aussi brillantes que l’auréole d'un ange gardien de l'Amour et légères comme des ailes de chérubin. Des choses bien loin du style d'Eric Cartman en somme. En théorie.

Cartman était juste... étrange. Plus que d'habitude. Pas assez pour que Craig refuse de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Mais quand même étrangement gentil avec un gars à qui il lançait le plus souvent des piques bien assassines, dégradantes, ingénieusement et grossièrement homophobes.  
Sauf peut-être pour le supplier de l'héberger chez lui quand sa mère avait eu la bonne ou mauvaise idée de le faire devenir un petit garçon exemplaire remis à sa place, jamais Eric ne l'avait regardé de cette façon.

De cette façon tout bonnement dégueulasse, car Craig connaissait l’intérêt malsain que nourrissait ce gros porc pour son couple formé avec Clyde. Depuis que les deux amis d'enfance avaient fait leur coming-out à leur petite bande d'amis, ce connard insupportablement fouineur jubilait en les apostrophant avec divers commentaires et remarques ouvertement dégradantes. Trop explicites pour être simplement moqueuses. Ce que certains appelleraient simplement de bêtises d'enfant était en fait un intérêt à peine masqué. De l’intérêt malsain et triste pour un couple gay, à représenter peut-être un idéal qui ne serait jamais atteint, une matière de premier choix pour du plaisir solitaire...  
Si bien que parfois, le simple fait d'imaginer leur cher ami Cartman se branler en pensant à eux le mettait assez mal à l'aise pour refroidir ses propres envies et élans romantiques. Jusqu'à ce que son petit ami sache parfaitement bien comment amoureusement le réchauffer tout en repoussant naturellement très loin cet immonde perturbateur.

Sauf que pour le moment, Clyde n'était pas encore là. Malgré que les Tucker et les Donovan soient voisins, le fils Donovan trouvait le moyen d'avoir du retard. Encore une fois ! Avec un petit sourire attendri qu'il aurait aimé esquisser sans qu'un certain gros porc l’interprète à sa façon, Craig devinait que son meilleur pote devait encore être en train de se pomponner longuement dans la salle de bain. Ou bien le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens était occupé à mettre la touche finale au joli gâteau romantique qu'il lui avait promis. Seulement si ce cher Cartman ne lui retournait pas assez le cœur pour que ce savoureux met de Saint-Valentin lui paraisse immangeable. Aussi indigeste que les futures paroles bien choisies que lui concoctait son invité indésirable...!

De but en blanc, après s'être légèrement rapproché et l'avoir observé de la manière dont il dévorait du regard un délicieux dessert préparé par sa mère ou bien son petit juif préféré lui inspirant toujours une bonne blague bien sentie pour faire fulminer ce dernier, Cartman demandait à son bon "ami' Craig s'il avait déjà pensé à faire s'accoupler son cochon d'Inde adoré avec un hamster. 

De pire en pire niveau images immondes ! Leur plus grand défenseur les adorait mais ce n'était pas des plus plaisant d'imaginer ces pauvres bêtes s’entretuer plutôt que s'adonner à un acte naturel et salutaire pour avoir une pochette surprise sous forme de boule de poils passés quelques mois.  
Ainsi, plutôt que faire savoir son bref pincement au cœur mais en profitant quand même pour s'éloigner de quelques millimètres de cet invité non désiré et trop collant, Craig avait laconiquement répliqué que ces deux types de rongeurs ne pouvaient pas se reproduire entre eux. Que de toute façon Stripe ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de chose. Pour qu'aussitôt Eric le traite de pd égoïste et pervers ! 

Et, avant de se prendre un poing en plein dans les dents, ce bon samaritain qu'était Eric Cartman expliquait que ce pauvre petit Stripe devait se sentir bien frustré à force de voir son maître se comporter telle une pute en se faisant prendre si souvent comme une chienne juste devant lui, sur le lit de la chambre qu'il occupait lui aussi. Ou bien quand son maître déviant passait de longues minutes à sucer son connard de petit ami comme la salope assoiffée de sexe qu'il était alors que ce pauvre petit cochon d'Inde se retrouvait tout bêtement fortement choqué et frustré devant ces scènes à la fois lui soulever le cœur et lui apporter plein d'envies inavouées.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de tâcher de sang son beau pull Red Racer impeccable et romantiquement offert par son meilleur ami/petit ami, Craig avait puisé dans toutes les forces issues d'un sang-froid qu'il s’ignorait pour ne pas casser une à une toutes les dents de ce gros con qui méritait pourtant de se faire éclater la gueule d'une façon aussi dégradante et dégoûtante que ses paroles. D'une retenue qui semblait même étonner l'inébranlable Eric Cartman pourtant pas complètement dans son état normal, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde avait simplement répondu qu'à part quelques baisers et câlins, Clyde et lui ne faisaient rien de trop troublant devant Stripe. Comme de bons parents consciencieux et respectueux de leur enfant chéri, mais ce personnage méprisable n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce genre de détail trop... mignon et troublant à dire à haute voix.

Aussi troublant que ce contact. Un contact cependant pas mignon du tout. Depuis quand sentir Cartman passer son bras autour de ses épaules était à qualifier de chose agréablement mignonne ?! À moins que sursauter de surprise et d’écœurement était une marque très spéciale de joie. Sans oublier ce petit frisson d'inconfort en sentant ce gros lard pousser le vice encore plus loin à oser ainsi utiliser son index pour lui titiller le cou. Le picoter comme l'aurait fait une flèche aiguisée d'un Cupidon trop farceur. Et vicieux.

Au sujet de trucs vicieux, en entendant cet encombrant invité aborder une nouvelle fois l'horrible frustration qu'était censé ressentir Stripe, Craig n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre, enfin. Juste parce qu'Eric Cartman n'insistait jamais pour rien : Ce gros porc ne respectant vraiment rien osait utiliser son pauvre et innocent petit cobaye pour évoquer sa propre frustration. Sa sexualité refoulée. Son envie en voyant un couple gay se pavaner juste devant ses yeux. Et donc, en ce beau jour de Saint-Valentin, ce cher Cartman avait jugé bon de s'inviter comme une fleur (une rose rouge, pour rester dans le thème !) à ce tête-à-tête romantique entre Clyde et Craig.  
Le regard assez luisant pour faire dévier toutes les flèches de Cupidon qui ne lui seraient pas adressées, la bouche justement en cœur et toute dégoulinante de mièvrerie feinte pour proposer à ses deux amis gays (Enfin, Clyde était bisexuel mais ce n'était pas comme si le trop important Cartman s'occupait de ce genre de détail...) de faire un plan à 3 pour fêter dignement la fête des amoureux ! 

Enfin, en tout cas, ça en avait tout l'air vu comment cet immonde personnage était venu lui jouer son exécrable petit numéro de charme juste bon à donner la nausée... Pas à cause de son physique, non. Malgré son petit côté chubby, Clyde Donovan était officiellement le premier dans la liste très personnelle de Craig. Et il était arrivé à ce dernier de regarder des films pornographiques gay ayant le terme "bear" dans les tags. Juste que la méchanceté gratuite et immature de Cartman le rebutait, même amicalement.

Actuellement, c'était son insistance mielleusement malsaine qui le rebutait. Accompagnant la chose de petits rires stupides, ressemblant davantage à des gloussements dignes d'une espèce de caricature de Cupidon, obèse et doté d'un angélique art de la manipulation, argumentant d'une voix étrangement fluette que s'il n'avait jamais essayé il ne pouvait pas savoir !

Quoi donc ?? Le penchant gay, le plan à 3, un baiser brûlant avec Super Craig alias Super gay pour sceller le fait d'assumer son homosexualité, l'accouplement effectif entre un hamster et un cochon d'Inde... ?  
Craig Tucker préférait ne pas savoir. Ou gentiment se ranger du côté de la dernière et plus prudente possibilité. Sa planche de salut pour ne pas vomir de dégoût et de terreur en sentant Cartman lui chatouiller très doucement l'épaule en soufflant que ce gentil et soumis petit Stripe allait certainement adorer se faire masser par un adorable et doux hamster avant que ce dernier lui fasse expérimenter le sexe anal comme il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Que le cochon d'Inde allait gémir puis couiner très fort de contentement et ensuite recevoir toute une brassée de fleurs de la part de son fringuant hamster-partenaire pour se faire pardonner de rendre douloureux chaque moment où le cobaye allait s’asseoir dans les jours à venir... 

Vraiment, Craig était trop mortifié pour expliquer en fin connaisseur que les cochons d'Inde ne s'asseyaient pas comme des humains ou même les chiens. Et lâcher de façon plus cinglante qu'un misérable petit 1,8 cm ne risquait pas de le faire trop hurler de plaisir ni serrer les dents d'inconfort (Oui, dans une logique bien à lui, Craig avait décidé que Cartman n'avait pas gagné beaucoup de centimètres phalliques depuis l'école élémentaire. Pour ne pas dire aucun. C'était de bonne guerre...) 

Une sonnerie lointaine... C'était donc un rêve ? Un cauchemar de mauvais goût ?! Un songe dérangeant à prendre fin dès que quelque chose à ressembler de près ou de loin à une sonnerie de réveil se faisait entendre... ?  
Non, le principal acteur et investigateur de ce cauchemar éveillé venait bien, malgré son poids, de se lever comme un ressort du canapé, qui voyait décidément bien des choses étranges, pour faire comme chez lui et filer ouvrir la porte.  
En saluant ensuite mielleusement Clyde, comme si de rien était. Comme si, il y a à peine quelques minutes, il ne venait pas de gaver son hôte d'une montagne de paroles dérangeantes, d'une douceur aigre proche de l'overdose provoquée par la profusion de choses romantiques en ce jour de fête. Ou les chocolats volés aux filles à la Saint-Valentin ! Heureusement qu'une certaine vision apportait plus de douceur dans ce délire éveillé, un mauvais tour d'un Cupidon adorant le sucre et les situations romantiques selon son bon jugement.

Clyde, chargé de paquets, un sac pour garder la surprise du cadeau, une boite contenant certainement un gâteau spécial Saint-Valentin et un bol de biscuits en forme d'étoile. Le grand jeu en ce jour symbolique, même du point de vue vestimentaire puisque ce grand amateur de tacos avait sorti une de ses plus belles vestes ! 

Selon ses bonnes manières discutables, Eric, qui était également le confident de Clyde Donovan, avait fait savoir son approbation de cette vision parfaitement romantique à faire honneur à son titre de garçon le plus mignon (et le plus crédule aussi) en piochant dans le bol pour chiper une bonne poignée de biscuits. S'ils étaient pour Craig, il s'agissait certainement d'étoiles biscuitées et fourrées au chocolat. Un délice pour les yeux, puis bientôt son palais. Et de quoi le faire redevenir lui-même, le vrai Eric Cartman. À moins que ces étoiles en forme de cœur qu'il avait dans les yeux avaient été dissipées quand le gamin au bonnet péruvien venait de le bousculer sans ménagement pour chasser cet intrus à l'avoir assez importuné comme ça. Et à en plus voler des gâteaux lui étant destinés !  
En fait, Craig préférait s'agacer sur ce genre de petit détail futile plutôt que davantage se demander ce que Cartman lui voulait vraiment. Et ce qui lui avait passé par la tête pour se montrer aussi... étrange.

Très étonné, comme le petit garçon naïf qu'il était toujours malgré ses 16 ans, Clyde demandait le plus sérieusement du monde ce que fabriquait Cartman chez lui.  
Amusé malgré le trouble qu'avait causé Eric, son meilleur ami et petit ami lui avait répondu que ce gros con avait tout simplement été touché par une des flèches de Cupidon. Avant de conclure avec un petit rire moqueur et rejoint par la bonne humeur de son compère. Peut-être aussi par le petit rire du fameux Cupidon...


End file.
